Living a lie
by Hatterswood
Summary: What if in one day your whole life was turned upside down and everything you thought you knew was a lie? What would you do to save the ones you loved? Ryander Reynell thought she was another ordinary teenager she was about to find out that things aren't always what they seem.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Hatter here, so this is my very first fanfic or story or whatever, anyways this is all a totally random Idea I came up with and have been working on for two years. I hope you enjoy, I'll probably upload the first actual chapter by the end of the week. Please like and leave comments! I'm always looking for ways to improve.**

 **Prologue**

A scream ripped through the dark and dreary night, the young girl ran through the dark town until she came to the deserted alley, _" I could've sworn that the steam came from around here somewhere around here "_ she thought. "Hello?" She called, no answer she looked up and nearly screamed in horror, a pool of blood was barely visible under a nearby street lamp, suddenly a tall figure rose up and spoke " Ha! So this is who the fates decided to send as our new queen? Their judgements gotten worse you wouldn't last a second in our world, listen girly, this death will be one of any if you don't accept your fate, you were destined to rule our world. If you decide you don't wish to rule then _they_ will all go mad, and no one on this god forsaken planet will be safe." With those cryptic words the figure started to walk past the young girl, as it walked by she saw a flash of silver then without a sound the figure was gone


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Hatter here, so here's the next chapter, I know the last one was kinda confusing but all will be explained soon. Please like and leave comments! I'm always looking for ways to improve. Hudson creek is a town I completely made up, it's named after my dog who died a couple years ago. I wanted to tribute him somehow because this story is something I came up with during a rough patch and he helped me a lot before he passed away.**

 **Chapter 1**

15 year old Ryander Reynell, Ryan for short, stared out the window of her foster mothers SUV long black hair blowing in the wind, for a 15 year old girl she was extremely tall at 5'5. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown with purple rings around the irises, and she was fairly curvy. _" Sigh moving again_ ", she thought, _"kicked out again huh?"_ This was the 15th time since her 14th birthday that a school had kicked her out for " _bad behavior_ ", it's not like she did it on purpose, ever since she turned 14 strange things had happened , it started with little things light bulbs would explode, doors would slam on their own, then it gradually got worse she could only play hockey on the boys team because she was too strong and to fast for the girls, people would get weird injuries that Ryan couldn't remember inflicting, all this only happened when she got angry. Her new found powers weren't all bad people left her alone usually because of them. But mostly they got her in trouble, the most recent issue being with the School bully, he had been teasing her because she was a loner, that was nothing new she could've dealt with _that_ but _nooooooo..._ he just had to push her into the lockers. She got angry and when Ryan got angry bad things happened, she couldn't remember much all she knew was that one minute the bully had her pinned and the next he was on the ground with a bloody nose. Surprise surprise kicked out and forced to move. Again.

She looked towards the front seat where her foster mom and biological younger sister, Roxanne, sat talking about their new home. Roxy was also fairly tall for a 14 year old girl at 5'3 she looked very much like her older sister, the only difference was their eyes because where Ryan had purple rings around her irises Roxy had green rings. Roxy and Ryan had luckily been adopted together , Roxy was one year younger than Ryan and also had developed strange powers. Neither girl had wanted to move but where they were going was a place they could fit in, Hudson creek, a very small town just outside of Denver, Colorado. Supposedly this place gad people just like them, Ryan wasn't buying it, she was a realist, she didn't believe in the supernatural or paranormal. There was no way they could exist. Ryan couldn't for the life of her figure out where her powers came from, as far as she new she was just another high school freshman. Roxy changed the radio station, " _great",_ thought Ryan, _" I hate sleeping with sirens"._ Roxy looked back at her displeased older sibling and stuck her tongue out. **"I win"** , Roxy said. They almost always fought over music, Ryan liked classic rock and music like three days grace and papa roach, whereas Roxy like screamo.

An hour later her mom pulled into the driveway of their new home. " **We're here girls!"** their mom exclaimed. **"I'm soooooo tired."** Roxy sighed. Ryan nodded her agreement to that statement . **"We'll unpack tomorrow,"** said their mom **, "Get to bed you two the movers already put the beds in your rooms, tomorrow we'll check out our new home." "Ok mama, night night, love you,"** Roxy replied **. "Night sweetheart love you,"** Said their mom. **"Goodnight mom, love you,"** Ryan said. **"Night Ryan, love you,"** her mom replied **.**

The next morning was the start of their chaotic week, a flurry of unpacking and preparing for the start of school. **"** _Hope I don't screw up this time_ **"** , Ryan thought. First thing Monday morning Ryan and Roxy were up and ready for school. **"Morning girls",** said their mom. " **Morning mom"** , Roxy replied. They ate breakfast and were out the door. **"Don't you dare skip on your first day Annie"** Ryan told her sister. **"Now why on earth would I do that?"** Roxy asked sarcastically. **"I know you Annie, go to school"** Ryan replied. **"Whatever"** , Roxy said. They parted at the crossroad, **"Later Andy"** , Roxy said. Don't call me that! Ryan said. Roxy ran off giggling. **"She is so skipping"** sighed Ryan. _"Oh well"_ she thought, and off she went having no idea what adventure today would hold.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mondays were possibly the worst day of the week for Tanishia Brooks, Toni as she was referred to by everyone, it was mainly this way because she spent all of first period looking for that lazy wanna be record producer, and of course today was no different. "Damn her" Toni thought as she stormed through the empty halls, "This time I'll seriously wring her neck". She finally reached her destination and loudly slammed the door open with a loud "NICHOLIA!". Said girl jumped backwards and fell off of her perch on the piano stool. "Seriously Toni", she said, "what the hell?" Toni stared at the girl In front of her, her name was Nicholia Prescott, a tall skinny brunette with bright gray eyes, piercings, tattoos, and her signature purple headphones, to most she was a typical goth but Toni new better, Nicki was not a normal girl.

"Why did you skip first period?" Toni asked.

"It's boring, why is the Student Council President worried about a delinquent? " Nicki shot back.

"Because if I didn't drag your ass to classes you'd never go, how's your latest track?" Toni asked.

"There's something missing." Nicki replied

"Of course there is you have no singer and no lyrics." Toni said.

"No shit, really? I had no idea." Nicki shot back sarcastically.

" Don't get pissy with me, I happen to love your instrumentals but it needs more," Toni said as she looked down and away, "I don't understand why you don't just sing."

"Toni you know I don't sing anymore not since that incident." Nicki replied with downcast eyes.

"I know Nick but you were so good, and now you're………" Toni trailed off trying to find the right words to say so she wouldn't hurt her best friend.

"I'm what? A crappy person? Look Toni I don't have time for this I have work to do, especially if I'm gonna find a vocalist in Time for battle of the bands next weekend." Nicki said slightly peeved.

"But Nick! What about school?!" You could see the vein popping out on Toni's forehead as she asked.

"I'm skipping! Later Toni!" Nicki said as she shot a smirk and a wink behind her.

"Damn her," Toni said to the empty room. "She better find a good one or we're screwed."

MEANWHILE IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL

"Shit I am so late." Ryan thought as she ran up the front steps. Just as she ran through the front doors of the large building she was hit by a flying football. "owwwww, what the hell was that?" She asked. She looked up and saw three people hovering over her. The first one was a tall boy about her age, he had black hair and dark brown eyes. Said boy looked across from him at a similar looking boy, "Told ya you were throwin it wrong Ben." He said. The other boy, Ben replied with, "Oh shut up Dimitri, like you've got room to talk." Just then Ryan heard a loud voice coming from the third person, a petite brunette with gorgeous green eyes, " Shut up both of you or I'll knock your teeth out," She said, "Damned idiots, are you all right there sweetie?" She said as she looked down and smiled at Ryan. "Ummmmm yeah, I think I'm ok, who are you?" Ryan asked. "I'm K.C. Green and these idiots are the twins Dimitri and Benjamin Vlakhusha," she said pointing to said idiots, "and you are?" "O-oh um my names Ryander Reynell, but you can call me Ryan." Ryan replied with a sheepish smile. "Well Ryan welcome to Hudson Creek High school." The three said simultaneously with huge smiles. just then Ryan had a feeling this place was going to be more fun than she initially thought.


	4. Authors Note

Hello to anyone whos read or is interested in my story. Im not sure if I will be continuing my story or not and if i do it will be going in a slightly different direction than was originally planned. If you've read it and are interested leave a comment and help me decide on what to do with this story. Thanks so much!

Hatter


End file.
